


Transcendence

by CreepyReapers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol, Beginnings, F/M, Multi, No Smut, OT3, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyReapers/pseuds/CreepyReapers
Summary: Nihlus survives Eden Prime.  After nearly two years of recovery and convincing the council he is still a suitable Spectre he receives a message from his last protégé to meet her at the bar.  Hopefully he won't regret it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot of OT3 pairing as a challenge. Also I apologize for any huge mess ups or inconsistencies, I didn't have anyone proof read. Hope you like it!

“Spirits damn him”, Nihlus hissed through a low growl. The Spectre’s hand clasped tightly around his dextro beer as he stared menacingly through a crowd of dancers. Why Shepard even invited him to Purgatory in the first place was beyond him.  

Miraculously he had escaped Sarens grasp back on Eden Prime, scars laden across the left side of his face and half of his fringe plates had been severely damaged from the bullet meant to take his life. By the time he’d taken his first steps after lying bedridden for months, Saren had been defeated by the great Commander Shepard and her team.

Now he watched Spectre Jane Shepard years later with some other Turian’s arms wrapped around her waist. He’d never wanted another one of his kind dead so badly-not even Saren. Archangel. What a stupid nickname. Nihlus’ blood boiled at the thought of being overshadowed by some Omega vigilante. They’d never been intimate, Shepard and him. She use to flash him a smile that rippled through his entire being, twisting his insides and making sparks flash in front of his eyes. Nihlus knew then just how in trouble he was. Seeing her with someone else, it hurt worse than a bullet to the back of the head. 

Club music blared angrily in his ears, amplifying his frustrations. Shepard’s brilliant red hair stood out through the haze of purple and blues as it draped against the Turian’s chest, both rhythmically moving together, his hips pressed against the curve of her ass. Garrus Vakarian. Who’s voice resonated with such heat, his sub harmonics more smokey and uniform than most. Nihlus knew he’d be no match, maybe that’s what made him hate Garrus more. 

He’d been so entranced by Shepard he hardly noticed Archangel’s hollowing stare. Blue eyes met green as the lights played among the shadows of Garrus’ face, illuminating the fire in his eyes with flashes of purple and red. Nihlus kept his mandibles taut against his face, refusing to back down from Archangel’s silent threats. That must’ve struck a chord with Garrus, whose hand gently held on to Shepard’s neck, bringing her close, nuzzling his face into her hair with his eyes still glued to Nihlus, an obvious boast. Nihlus shook his head , breaking eye contact with the other male turian. 

It had taken him years to fully recover after his brush with death. Nihlus had spent the better half of three years retraining just to have his Spectre status reinstated, wasn’t easy to sway the Council when they’d been convinced he was handicapped. Maybe he wasn’t as fast or agile as before- but he was far from disabled. 

Nihlus downed the last bit of his beer, already halfway to the bar as the last bit of liquid slid out of the glass and onto his tongue. He decided he needed something a little stronger if he had to deal with those two all night. The turian bartender hastily took his empty beer bottle, “Can I get you anything?” he said flatly, his eyes focusing on an Asari across the bar. 

“Spirit of Palaven.” Kyrik said shortly, taking up a seat at the bar. 

The bartender’s head moved so fast Nihlus had sworn he’d almost snapped his neck. “A-are you sure? “

“Do I _look_ like i’m joking?” Nihlus nearly scoffed out, his voice rumbling low with his dismay , the bartenders mandibles flared with obvious uncertainty. “You wouldn’t deny a Spectre his drink, would you?” Nihlus chimed innocently, sending the bartender into a frenzy, “ Right away sir!” 

The frantic worker quickly grabbed a shot glass and scrambled to the back to find Nihlus’ requested drink. He loved how easily that title would send people into a panic, although most of the time he made it a point not to use it for personal gain. Oh well, once in awhile wouldn’t hurt ,would it? 

“Trying to close out the bar, Kyrik?” a silvery voice called out from behind him, making his stomach do flips. Only Shepard could send his senses into overload with one simple sentence. 

“I can’t dance, so what the hell else is there to do?” he let the words roll off of his tongue as he looked back at her, as the red headed Spectre let out a distinct chuckle.

“Mind if i….” Jane sat up on the stool next to him as the bartender returned with a bottle of bright blue liquid with specks of black swaying as he walked, “what is that?!” she said with utmost fascination, propping her elbows up on the bar and leaning over to get a better view. Nihlus admired the dip of her back as she leaned over the bar, stealing small glances as subtly as he could. 

“Spirit of Palaven,” Garrus chimed in from behind them both, leaning on the bar next to Shepard, refusing to take a seat, “ Dextro equivalent to ryncol, or ah- close enough at least.”.

They all watched as the bartender poured it into the shot glass, the black flakes dancing in a whirlwind of bright blue liquid. Shepard hastily picked it up before Nihlus could get to it, taking a sniff of the curious drink. 

“Don’t drink that!!” both Turians nearly cried in unison, making Shepard almost drop the shot glass in her surprise. 

“I know us humans have a reputation for being brash but you both think I'm really that stupid? ” she said with a slightly playful tone. Nihlus didn’t recognize this version of her ,but he liked it nonetheless. “Smells surprisingly sweet.” Shepard added, handing Nihlus back his drink. 

“It is, until you get to the flakes .Which are a dried plant off of Palaven. That’s the part that’s mildly hallucinogenic- tastes like pure death though.” he added in before putting the glass to his mouth and downing it all in one go.

Garrus let out a chuckle, signaling the bartender another for himself. Archangel already weighing in on Shepard’s panicked expression, “Don’t worry, Shepard. It’s more euphoric than actual hallucinations.” she let out a noise that was between both a sigh and a groan ,”Just remember I’m not going to babysit the two of you.” 

“Oh why not? i’m sure it’ll be fun.” Nihlus said coyly, already starting to feel the effects. He managed to get a few droplets of his drink on his hand and sneakily licked it up, making eye contact with Shepard just in time to see her bite her lip. Was he already out of it , or… 

Garrus cleared his throat before downing his shot as well, “Probably needed this for tonight anyway.” he added in, getting a sharp look and an elbow to the gut from Jane. 

Nihlus watched them both shift uncomfortably, what were they planning? He’d expected Garrus to be more hostile after their little stare down, but if anything Archangel seemed relaxed… inviting even. 

“Nihlus I…” Shepard began, her eyes moving around the bar, looking everywhere but at the Turian Spectre “I need a damn drink first! Bartender!” she barked at the same bartender to bring her three shots of tequila. Nihlus felt waves of emotions; anger, pain, sadness. Maybe that shot wasn’t a great idea after all. She downed the three in quick succession, barely even taking a breath in between. Great, he thought, Garrus probably noticed his sub-harmonics and told Shepard to set him straight. He drew in a deep breath and awaited the famous speech that eventually lead to her rejection.

“I was talking to Garrus and…” Shepard began hesitantly, still keeping her eyes off Nihlus as she set the last shot glass on the bar. Nihlus silently holding his breath. 

“Go on, Shepard.” Garrus rubbed one of her shoulders tenderly , calming his girlfriend with his presence. 

“Listen–Nihlus” she took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest, “ No one knows how much time we have in this galaxy. Hell, we might die tomorrow, or in a month, or maybe we’ll be lucky enough to die of a ripe old age. But I want to spend it with you, Nihlus. Well… I want to spend it with both of you.”

He was at a loss for words. The thought of being with Shepard, he wanted it. He wanted nothing more. His mandibles flared repeatedly, looking at Shepard and then to Garrus who nodded in agreement. He had been testing Nihlus earlier- not threatening him. 

How would this work..?” Nihlus asked hesitantly. 

“No idea, we would make our own rules of course.” Garrus answered,finally taking a seat next to Shepard as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally relax.

“We’ll figure it out,” Shepard said confidently, resting her hand on Nihlus’ arm while the other intertwined with Garrus’, “it’s up to you ,Nihlus. Thought we’d enjoy each other’s company while we still can.” 

“So are you saying you felt this way all along. Or is this just all fun for you, Shepard?”  
“Nihlus…” Jane untangled herself from them both, propping herself up on the bar and giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I would never present you with the offer unless I’ve always felt this way.” 

It was too much for him, the alcohol pumping through his veins, her sweet voice in his ears, her lips upon his cheek. The colors danced all around him, clashing into each other vigorously. The heat in his chest rising as he closed in on her, a wide grin on her face. His forehead met hers, a gesture she eagerly reciprocated. “I take that as a yes?” she said with the same grin still on her face. He pulled back and with a small chuckle escaping his mouth, he answered softly“yes.”. 

“And you’re sure it’s not the alcohol or mild hallucinogen talking, right?” she added in with a more humorous tone.  
“Absolutely not.” Nihlus added indefinitely. 

Garrus stood up lazily, stretching his arms and neck before nuzzling Shepard again, “I think the rest of these terms would better be discussed on the Normandy in ehrm…” he hung on the last noise to escape his mouth before finding the right words, “ more private quarters while most of the crew is still enjoying their shore leave. Plus , I would like to get somewhere a little more comfy before this sets in.” he motioned to the empty shot glass. 

“How bad does it get?” concern rising in her voice as Jane dished out creds to pay for the tab. 

“Well remember what I’ve told you about Turians, that we can be kind of-ah what’s the word…” 

“Dismissive of our feelings.” Nihlus answered. He’d known the perfect words for it, he’d done it for years with his feelings for her after all. He had been so ashamed of his physical state after Eden Prime that he’d refused to see her. He could imagine her disappointment to see him lying in a hospital bed, barely breathing, fooled by his own mentor and shot in the back. Instead, he buried everything the best way he knew how- training. It was the only thing Turians had been taught from a young age and it had been ingrained so deeply it became a coping mechanism. 

“Exactly.” Garrus said with a low hum, “This is something that counteracts that. I mean, we don’t become extremely violent or overly emotional- unless it’s a worse case of course. It’s pretty much a mood enhancer. But the euphoria also amplifies effects of alcohol. So Normandy, stat.” he pulled Shepard from the bar playfully and picked her up over one of his shoulders. She kicked and flailed for a short amount of time before realizing it was more trouble than it was worth. Nihlus followed closely, Jane propped her head up to flash him yet another one of her beautiful smiles. His forehead met hers again. Oh yeah, this was definitely something he could get use to. 

Garrus put Shepard down once they exited Purgatory, giving her time to adjust her dress, “Do you always have to make such an exit, Vakarian?” Nihlus asked playfully, Jane jabbing a finger at Garrus’ chest, “Only when it gets her this flustered, then it’s just cute.” he replied slyly, winning a half smile from Jane and a chuckle from Nihlus. Jane turned her attention to the Turian Spectre who stood further off, obviously at a loss with what to do. She casually walked over to Nihlus, locking her arm with his and giving him that same smile he remembered from so many years ago. 

“Come on handsome, let’s get you back to the Normandy.” her voice pulled together the sentence so perfectly he thought he’d died and gone to heaven , what made it all the more perfect was the fact her arm was intertwined with his. She was there, on the Citadel all those years later on his arm for the entire Universe to see. “And have I told you lately that I have a thing for men with scars?” his voice rumbled at the sound of her words, he had never been so thankful for those scars. Not for the fact that she liked them, but that for every agonizing moment in their tiny sliver of existence he endured without her, it had all been for this moment. And it had been worth it.


End file.
